All Things Must Pass
by Taineyah
Summary: HOw does Kitty feel about having been revealed as a mutant? A songfic based on All Things Must Pass, by George Harrison.


                My first ever songfic!!  This takes place just after the X-men were revealed as mutants.  Kitty has been doing some thinking and goes to see the Professor.  The song is All Things Must Pass, by George Harrison.

Kurt:  Tainz doesn't own Kitty or the Professor or me, and she certainly doesn't own George Harrison.  She does look somewhat like him, and people have asked her if he's her dad.

**************************************************************************

All Things Must Pass

                "Professor, are people always going to hate us?"  I stare intently at his face, terrified that he'll lie and give me some fake bit of comfort, but also terrified that he'll tell the truth and it won't be something that I want to hear.

                "There will always be some people that fear us, but people in general will give us respect, someday."  He sighs.  "It may be some time, but someday they should see us as equals.  That's what we're fighting for."

                "I don't like people knowing.  I wish we could have stayed hidden until they were ready to accept us."  I look sadly at a portrait of the entire student body of the Institute that is sitting on Professor Xavier's desk.  "People at school seem so scared of me."

                "They'll see that you aren't dangerous.  Just wait and see."

                I nod slowly and stand.  "Thank you, Professor."

                "You're always welcome," he replies softly.  "I'm always here if you need to talk."

                "I know."  With a quick glance at the picture on the desk, I walk out the door.

                I head to my room, and as I pass Kurt's open door, I hear music.

                __

_                Sunrise doesn't last all morning._

_                The cloudburst doesn't last all day._

_                Seems my love is up and has left you with no warning._

_                It's not always gonna be this grey._

I stand outside his door, listening to the old song.  Everyone's love for me is gone, just because I'ma mutant.  Well, unless you count the other mutants I know... but a bunch of them are always trying to kill me in battle.

                I take in the rest of words and carry them in my heart as I continue on to my room.  It isn't fair.  My human friends turned their backs on me because of a stupid piece of genetic code.  It isn't my fault that I have the X-gene.  I never asked for it.  Things will always be bad for me because I'm a mutant.  Even the Professor can't tell me otherwise.

                _All things must pass._

_                All things must pass away._

My normal life's gone.  I can't pass as a normal teen anymore.  I've been plastered across national television as a mutant.  For all I know, the whole world knows what I am.  I'm stuck as a freak until the day I die.  

                Logan keeps saying that we're lucky because no one's trying to do any testing on us.  The way I figure it, even though my friends and I saved thousands of people on national television, it's only a matter of time before some government agency raids the Institute for some experiment or another.

                _Sunset doesn't last all evening._

_                A mind can blow those clouds away._

Professor Xavier could make it easier and better, but he refuses to force people to like mutants.  He has the power to make everyone stop being so ignorant and at least give us a chance, but he won't use it.  He says that the normal humans need to come to terms on their own time.  Meanwhile, mutants are being blamed for every crime, world-wide.

                _After all my love is up and must be leaving._

_                It's not always gonna be this grey._

The Professor says things will get better, but how can he be so sure?  They hate us for some weird fluke.  It isn't right.  We should be recognised as the good guys.  As the potential inheritors of the Earth.  I'm not saying that I buy into Magneto's whole us-or-them thing, but we are a new species, with unknown and untapped potential.

                __

_                All things must pass._

_                All things must pass away._

_                All things must pass._

_                None of life's strings can last._

                It's true.  I mean, _homo sapiens_ killed off or took over from the neanderthals, didn't they?  Mutants, or _homo superior_ as we are sometimes called, may one day be the only humans left.  At the rate that mutants are appearing, we'll be the majority in a few generations.  How can they try to kill us off, when we might be their future?  Why do they hate us so much?

                _So I must be on my way, _

_                And face another day._

                Every morning, for the rest of my life, I'll be thankful that I'm waking up alive.  Every evening, I'll be terrified to sleep in case some mutant hate group comes and kills me in my sleep.  I'll always face discrimination from employers and teachers.  Just the other day, I got a test paper back with a C- on it.  The guy who sits next to me and copied off of me got an A.  I don't know how I'm going to learn to ignore it.

                _Now the darkness only stays the nightime._

_                In the morning, it will fade away._

_                Daylight is good at arriving at the right time._

_                It's not always gonna be this grey._

If I were extremely religious, I'd probably say that God is testing me and leave it at that.  But even if I try to pass this off as a test, I still have to wonder when it will end.  Will it only end with death, or will things get better soon?  I wish I knew.

                _All things must pass._

_                All things must pass away._

**************************************************************************

                Okay guys, I honestly want your completely honest opinions.  How can I improve this?  I'm currently working on another, longer fic involving a band.  It's not entirely a songfic, but parts of it will be.  I need to know how to improve my integration of music and story so that I can write the amazing band fic, which will be a Kurtty, a Romy and a few surprise pairings on the side.  


End file.
